


Coyle in the break room

by bookl0ver



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Coyle is not finished with Melendez's team. This time, he takes an interest in the youngest resident.





	Coyle in the break room

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY DEPICTIONS/INSINUATIONS OF RAPE/NON-CONSENSUAL SEXUAL ACTIVITY

Shaun sat quietly, savouring the silence of an empty break room. Everyone else was busy with scut work, leaving him blissfully alone with a medical journal he had wanted to read. 

Just as he was getting into the thick of the journal, particularly the implications of the research, the door opened, and Shaun resisted letting out a sigh. Squaring his shoulders, he decided he would just ignore whoever had entered the room. 

This was tested when he heard a distinctly suave voice greet him. 

“Hey, Murphy.” Matt Coyle. 

Shaun knew what he had said to Claire and had made sure to stay away from him as much as possible. He doubted Coyle would do something similar to him, but he wanted no part in helping such a disrespectful man. 

“Dr. Coyle,” He replied politely, not looking up from his journal. 

Conversation ceased and Shaun relaxed, returning to his journal. 

The feeling of fingers on his shoulders made Shaun jump up and whirl around to face the older doctor, who stared down at him. 

“What’s wrong Murphy?” Coyle asked with a coy smirk. 

Clenching his hands into fists and pressing them together Shaun tried to respond. “I-I...Why did you touch me? You did not ask permission.” 

The barked laughter that escaped Coyle made Shaun take a step back. His synapses were firing warning signals rapidly. Glancing over at the door, Shaun moved towards it.

“Hey, where are you going Murphy?” Coyle asked easily, following Shaun’s movements, backing him against a cabinet. “I’m not done with you.” 

Shaun’s eyes fluttered around the room, his pulse quickening. “I am sorry, Dr Coyle, I must go. Dr Melendez wishes to see me.” Putting his hands between them, he gently pushed against Coyle’s chest and made to skirt around him. 

Coyle laughed again and grabbed Shaun’s wrists, pushing him against the wall and pinning his arms. A pained whimper escaped Shaun at the grip that was too hard, too tight and felt so wrong. 

“We're not done until I say so, Murphy.” Coyle spat, the easy grin replaced by a hard glimmer and a scowl. “I’ve seen the way you act, thinking just because you’re an autistic no one will realise. Well I did, Murphy. I know what you want from the men here.” 

Shaun’s chest tightened and he gasped in air. His brain couldn’t process what on earth Coyle was saying, none of it made any sense. He didn't want anything from the men at St. Bonaventure, except their tutelage.

“Please, Dr. Coyle I don’t understand..." Shaun gasped out desperately as he twisted his wrists in the vice-like grip. Coyle’s fingers felt like a brand against his skin. His vision blurred as he stared at Coyle with wide eyes. 

“You flirt, Murphy.” Coyle hissed, pressing himself close to Shaun, bodies touching. Desperately, Shaun tried to push himself away, flattening against the wall and allowing himself to be further cornered. “You stare, and simper, and drone on. ‘Yes Dr. Melendez, Please Dr. Melendez, fuck me Dr. Melendez.”

Shaun blinked, confused. “I would never say that... that is highly inappropriate.” Swallowing, he pushed against Coyle, despite the painful sensations the movement caused. “And so is this. Let go.” 

Coyle released one wrist to fist his hand in Shaun’s hair. “You think you’re cute, Murphy. I’ll show you cute.” He yanked Shaun’s head towards him and kissed him, ignoring Shaun’s free hand desperately swatting and pushing at him. 

Shouting into the other man’s mouth only seemed to please him. He deepened the kiss, his tongue probing Shaun’s mouth. 

This felt so utterly wrong. Shaun wanted to scrape the skin off his bones, bathe in bleach and not leave his apartment for months. His skin crawled under the other man’s touch. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Murphy, and if you ever tell a soul, I’ll make sure you never work in a hospital again,” Coyle whispered into his ear, nibbling on the lobe. 

Shaun closed his eyes and felt tears slide down, frustration and disgust warring in his stomach. 

“What the hell is going on here?” 

Shaun barely registered the voice, until Coyle was abruptly yanked away from him. Without a hand pinning him to the wall his knees buckled and he collapsed into a ball on the floor. 

He frantically rubbed at his hair and clenched his eyes closed. Whatever was happening, he didn’t want to see it. 

Straddling Coyle's bruised figure was Neil Melendez, furiously raining blows on the other man. 

“I’m gonna kill you! You disgusting pervert! First Clare, now Shaun! Touch my team again and I will finish you!” 

Neil’s shouts of anger only died down when security arrived, having been alerted by them. It was only then that he took note of Shaun sobbing and huddled in the corner. Instantly the anger seeped away, replaced by concern and sorrow.

“Shaun, Shaun, are you okay?” He warily approached his resident, heart breaking as Shaun curled in on himself tighter. 

Shaun tilted his head up to glance at his attending. His eyes were glassy and filled with tears. Kneeling down to Shaun’s level, Melendez waited. And waited. 

After several minutes, Coyle was taken away. One of the security guards informed Neil, and Shaun, who had disappeared inside his own head, that the police had been called. They would be there in ten minutes. 

Neil sighed, realising he had to help Shaun come back to reality before the police arrived. 

“Shaun,” He began softly. Silence followed, and he tried again. “Shaun, you need to talk to me.” 

Shaun raised his head out of his arms slowly. He blinked and looked around the room owlishly, before settling on Neil’s face. 

“D-Dr. Melendez...W-where is...” 

Relief flooded Neil that Shaun was responding, but it was diminished by the hoarse, fearful tremor with which he spoke. 

“He’s gone. The police have him.” Neil held out a hand. 

Warily, Shaun took his hand, hissing at the contact before grasping it completely. He made to get up, his legs trembling, and Neil had to aid him. 

Steadying himself with his hands on Neil’s shoulders, Shaun stood, legs still trembling slightly. A hand, cautious and comforting, wrapped around his back, pulling him up and supporting him. 

“You need to talk to the police, Shaun. Are you ready?”

“No.” Shaun replied, staring at the spot on the wall where Coyle had pinned him. “I want to forget. But.. I know I have to speak to the police. Coyle will hurt someone else if I don’t.” 

Neil sighed in relief, turning his head to smile at Shaun. “I’ll be there with you every step of the way, Shaun. You won’t do this alone.” 

Shaun smiled thinly, and, after taking a deep breath, began walking with Neil, out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading, please leave kudos and comments if you liked it, and leave me any feedback you wish to give, all is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> This is a one shot. As of now, I have no intentions of continuing this story.


End file.
